


Tournament

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [8]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: It was Martis’ first trial of the kings. He had heard stories of it from the old warriors loitering at the tavern. The winner of the trials will gain the title of Devaraja, a deified king. It was the highest and most honorable title for every celestial being in this realm. His opponents were no amateurs. They were kings with far more experience in combat than he is. Aged warriors who knew where to cripple their opponents, breaking them down and render them useless in the battlefield.Martis had fought many opponents in the past. Now, in this arena, he faced an opponent tougher than those in the 3000 realms."Who are you trying to prove yourself to here, Martis? Yourself or to others?
Relationships: Alucard/Martis (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tournament

Roars of the crowds reach heaven. The Gods turned their heads to spectate their creations gathering at a Coliseum. Banners representing each faction fluttered on their poles and the flags waved in the winds. Drums thundered in a confident tune that shook the arena with their booming sound. 

Martis stared at the twin swords laid before him. After many years, the great event has returned. Not the 3000 worlds challenge, no. 

This was the trial of kings, held on every Winter Solstice. Champions who have won their challenges that were made by their ancestors gathered together in Aeris Coliseum to battle and become the number one. 

It was Martis’ first trial of the kings. He had heard stories of it from the old warriors loitering at the tavern. The winner of the trials will gain the title of Devaraja, a deified king. It was the highest and most honorable title for every celestial being in this realm. His opponents were no amateurs. They were kings with far more experience in combat than he is. Aged warriors who knew where to cripple their opponents, breaking them down and render them useless in the battlefield. 

The Ashura swallowed his anxiety that remained as a tight lump in his throat. Martis leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes. His mind replayed the prayer his priests told him to recite when he was at a dead end. The world slowly faded away, a black shadow surrounding him. Instead of fearing the shadows, Martis smirked. 

“I thought you’re at Silvanna’s coronation.”

A slender figure stopped in front of him. Silver and blue armor clinked when he moved his arms to his hips. Alucard gave his husband a look. “Aren’t you supposed to be happy that your lawfully wedded husband is here?”

Martis huffed in amusement, lifting his head. Alucard was translucent and he could still see the black mist behind him. His queen spent his lifetime practising the new powers given to him that was once hated. 

Human or demon, Martis loved his husband deeply. Alucard is the strongest fighter in battle but he became the most gentlest lover at home - a quality he wants in his Queen. Martis is tired of those girls that only want to get in his pants or indulge in the wealth he gained from being the Ashura King. Alucard is different, he knows how to look after himself. 

Alucard sat down beside the warrior king. He may just be a clone of the real Alucard but Martis could still feel the warm body heat. “How is the occasion?”

“Boring,” The demon hunter pouted. “I wanna be here with you.” 

Martis gently knocked on Alucard’s head. He may be a mental image, but the hunter flinched before giving Martis a glare. “You know you can’t be here. You’re a Lightborn now - a chevalier.”

Alucard still has his childish pout. “I’m already a queen. I don’t wanna be a knight.” 

“For God’s sake, Alucard,” Martis chuckled. “You once told me that you wanted to save people from going through the pain you once had.”

Alucard remained silent. Martis moved his hand over to his husband’s. “Alu,” he said in the softest purr. He brought his queen close and nuzzled his neck. “No matter what you’re always my beloved.”

He turned Alucard’s face and pressed his lips on his. Alucard lifted his arms and wrapped them around Martis’ neck, pushing further into the kiss. He let out a soft moan and let lust enveloped his whole being. Martis pushed further in before pulling away, both panting for air. 

Alucard brushed away the hair that fell in his lover’s face. “My king…” He whispered. 

The crowds’ roar died as a low gong echoed through the arena’s hall. Alucard sighed, disappointment written in his tensed brows and upturned lips. Martis gave him a small smile and pulled his wedded husband close to his chest, pressing his lips on the swordsman’s head. 

“Please be careful,” Alucard whispered, his tone soft, desperate and it tore the king’s heart. His clothes rustled as he pulled away from Martis’ embrace, the armor clinked when he moved his arms. 

Martis nodded. Alucard stood up with the grace of a queen despite being in full chevalier armor. He has strength and elegance. The queen stepped back, forcing a smile on his lips. The mist around him was starting to fade away and his image became more transparent. Alucard raised one hand before fully disappearing from Martis’ sight. 

And the energy that was left behind, it was enough to get the Ashura King feeling pumped. 

  
  


*******

As expected, the opponents were strong. Even stronger than the monsters in the 3000 realm. Of course they are, they were once champions of the Ashura trial. Their synergy with shimmering, sharp weapons was like two dancers on a stage. Every movement - each swing, was graceful but lethal when they cut through the skin of the opponents, paralyzing them into submission for defeat. 

The major push that kept these fighters going are not fully on their weapons and skills. It was more on their stubbornness. 

Martis let out a pained grunt as his back met the hard wall of the arena. Stabbing his swords on the ground, the Ashura King staggered for balance on his feet. His muscles and joints were begging for rest but the fire inside was burning ablaze. Lifting his gaze up to the four armed fighter in front of him, Martis smirked at his opponent. 

Wiping the metallic-scented liquid from his nose, the Ashura King pulled his swords from the dusty ground. The challenger scoffed through his long trunk, nose high up. 

“You still manage to stand up,” He popped the bubbles in his knuckles as he approached Martis. “Are you strong or just foolish?”

“Call it determination,” Martis spun the Ashura teeth in his hand. He rolled his shoulders to loosen up the stiffness he was starting to feel. The light reflected off the exposed metal of his swords that was not covered by blood and dirt. He lifted one sword and placed it on his shoulder. A large grin on his face. “I’m not planning to stay down. You’ll be the one beneath me when this is over.”

The elephant headed fighter scoffed. His beady eyes stared down at the smaller man in front of him. This opponent is the easiest to be beaten down. One swing of his fist had Martis ploughing through the ground and smashed through the wall. 

To break all of his bones, will be Lu’tharr’s greatest honor. 

Lu’tharr threw his head back and let out a roar that shook the arena. Martis growled as he tried to keep his balance from the earthquake. The fighter from Asthar bowed his head, aiming his tusks at the petrified swordsman. Lu’tharr charged for Martis and if it were not for the Ashura King’s quick reflex, he would have been stabbed by those long tusks. 

Martis rolled to the side and instantly jumped away from Lu’tharr’s incoming fist. The ground exploded, throwing dirt and rocks into the air. Martis used this as a smokescreen to launch himself from the ground and swung his swords to Lu’tharr’s arms. The Astharian fighter roared to the skies as a long, deep wound bled from when Martis’ blade broke through the skin and muscle. He staggered while holding his injured arm. His eyes wide in disbelief at knowing a small man could leave a mark on the great Lu’tharr of Asthar. 

The Ashura King panted for breath. It seemed he had somehow found a worthy opponent throughout this tournament. Well, somehow..

“Amateur’s luck,” Lu’tharr spit to the ground. He winced when he moved the injured arm. Martis locked his gaze with the Astharian. Lu’tharr flexed his claws. “I guess I was being too easy on you.”

“Lu’tharr,” Martis smirked. “All you did is just talk. If you truly reign over other Astharian,” 

The Ashura King made a ‘come on’ gesture with one of his swords. “Then show me the strength you pride over.”

Lu’tharr grinned underneath his trunk. “With pleasure!” 

Martis watched Lu’tharr launching himself up, higher than one would have thought was possible for his size. The bright sun blinded him, not letting him see where the Astharian disappeared to. He tightened his hold on his swords’ handle. He heard a distant roar like something massive slicing through the wind, creating friction with the air. It sounded like a meteor coming down on him!

The Ashura King leaped back just as Lu’tharr made impact with the ground. The force broke the surface of the earth and rocks were flying everywhere in the air. Audiences have to raise their arms to protect themselves from the debris and dust. Martis lowered his own arms once the storm died. Others did the same and a loud gasp or confused murmurs shared among them. 

When the dust faded away, a large hole appeared in the centre of the arena. Martis gritted his teeth and held tight on his weapons. His eyes glanced everywhere, every corner of the arena for any sign of that giant. The moment Lu’tharr launched himself to the sky, Martis noticed the danger he was in. 

The Ashura King took cautious steps back while his eyes glanced around the arena for any signs of the giant. The earthquake had died down a long time ago. Only silence remained and he could hear his own heartbeat banging on his ribcage. 

Then Martis felt it again, the earthquake. It sent the Ashura King into a full alert but something struck him as odd. The crowd, why aren’t they reacting to this? This felt like the world is about to be split in half, how are they so calm in their seats?

Unless…

“HIYAAAARGGH!!!”

The ground exploded and Martis felt something leather wrapping around his body. It immobilized him from moving. His twin swords dropped as Martis was lifted by what he later found out was Lu’tharr’s trunk. Lu’tharr spun Martis around, smashing him through the pillars before throwing him into a gladiator statue. 

Air knocked out when his back crashed into the stone. Martis felt his lungs collapse leaving him gasping, wheezing in the crater of the statue. The dust cloud raged on in the arena as Lu’tharr’s arms burst out one by one. Martis only watched those arms flail around like a Kraken’s tentacles, searching for its prey. His body was still in shock but Martis took a deep breath and pushed himself off the crater. 

“You still got some fight left?” Lu’tharr scoffed. “Guess you Ashuras are that foolish.”

Martis pressed on hand to his chest, gulping in as much oxygen as he could. It felt like someone had ripped out his lungs from his chest. He took one large, wheezy breath and sighed. He turned to the dust cloud Lu’tharr made. 

“I guess you can call me stupid,” Martis opened his palms, sneering. The Ashura Teeth flew to their master’s hands. The blade glinted dangerously under the sunlight. “Come now Lu’tharr. Are you just going to stay under like a mole?”

Martis jumped off the statue and landed on his feet, wincing at the surge of pain from his chest. “So the chosen King is just a child? What have you done besides throwing me around like a rag doll?”

Lu’tharr growled, making the ground shake even more. The audience had to grab tight on their seats and ducked their heads. Those in VIP boxes took concerning glances up to the ceiling seeing visible cracks in the corners. 

One of the Astharian’s hands shot out towards Martis and the Ashura King leaped out of the way. Martis rolled on the ground before picking himself up and launched for one of Lu’tharr’s arms. The hand that attacked earlier swerved around for Martis. The Ashura King twisted his body and swung his swords at the attacker. Lu’tharr screamed as a long gash opened across his palm. Dark red blood dripped to the ground and the dust sticking to his wound amplified the pain. 

Martis took the opportunity to swing his left arm and slice off Lu’tharr’s fingers. The Astharian’s pinky, index and middle finger dropped to the ground like giant rocks. The scream shook the wall of the arena even more and small debris started to rain on the audience. A few had stood up and left, fearing for their life. 

The Ashura King slashed away a giant hand that tried to grab for him. He turned around to swing his swords at another. He summoned the soul of the Ashura Teeth and swung his swords in an elegant dance, pushing back the two hands coming after him. He leaped up to knock them even further back. Martis planted his feet on one of Lu’tharr’s hands and used it as a launch pad to jump after another. 

The audience watched in awe as Martis jumped from arm to another while hacking and slashing at the hands. Lu’tharr brought his trunk beneath his arms. His hands went after Martis, distracting him from the danger coming from below. 

“I got you now!”

Martis grunted as Lu’tharr’s trunk wrapped around his waist, immobilizing him. The four hands shot after him. All of them transformed into fists, crashing into the victim in unison. The audience held on as the shockwave nearly pushed them out of the arena. The sky roared from the blast, echoing into the distance. 

Lu’tharr cackled as he pulled away his hands. The Astharian dug himself out of the ground, rocks and dirt sliding off his body. Martis dropped in a tangled heap on the floor. His swords fell a few feet away from him and each other. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to bear the searing pain coming from all over his body. 

_ Fuck,  _ He cursed. Lu’tharr was coming after him, judging from the trembles he felt.  _ This is bad. I can’t move at all. My body’s not broken, it can’t be.  _

Lu’tharr grabbed onto Martis’ head and lifted him from the ground. The Ashura King’s red eyes rolled to meet the Astharian’s mocking green ones. Lu’tharr grinned and his trunk went up to nudge on Martis, as if ‘checking’ to see if he was alive. Martis growled but it came out like a weak groan. 

“You poor thing,” Lu’tharr breathed. “You almost won.”

He clenched his fingers of one hand into a fist. “Any last word, Ashura King?” He spat that last word. 

Martis gave him a loose smirk. He spoke in his native tongue that meant one thing…

_ Kneel _

Lu’tharr frowned with one brow up. Before he could understand what he said, twin bone-like claws burst from the ground. Lu’tharr let go of Martis and the Ashura King shakily jumped away. The giant noticed Martis inching away from the corner of his eyes. He roared and went after the man but with one downward swipe of Martis’ hand, the claws came down to pin the giant onto the floor. 

“Ahh!” Lu’tharr struggled to break free from his bond. “You rat! You think these things can hold down Lu’tharr?”   
  


Martis heaved a deep breath and pushed himself to stand up. He stumbled for balance and lowered his gaze to the giant. A smirk appeared underneath the blood and caked sand. 

“I hope you don’t mind me using your tricks,” He gasped. “You seemed to enjoy surprises.” 

Lu’tharr growled. He swung his trunk and Martis leaped for one of his swords. Once his hand latched onto the handle, Martis spun his body to slice the blade through the Astharian’s trunk. Blood sprayed on the ground and the Ashura King’s form. The dismembered trunk fell beside him with a heavy thud. 

Martis walked over to the other Ashura Teeth, dragging the first blade on the sand. His eyes watched the stumbling Astharian, groaning at the pain exploding from the bloodied large stub on his face. There were tears collecting in his eyes and Martis felt some pride blowing up inside. 

“You okay there, Lu’tharr?” Martis spun the sword in his hand as he faced the Astharian. “I could’ve sworn you had this under control.”

Lu’tharr used two of his hands to push away the claws but they pushed him further down. He only growled at the Ashura King but Martis could hear the fear being hidden in his voice. He stopped right in front of the Astharian, his swords a small distance away from Lu’tharr. 

“You’re walking into the pit of Tartarus, Martis,” Lu’tharr gasped, voice now devoid of any conviction. “Do you even know who your next opponent is?”

Martis narrowed his eyes at him. The building feeling of a threat never died. Instead it continues to build up like an expanding balloon. “Whoever they are, it doesn’t matter to me. I’ll fight until I put them in the dirt.”

Lu’tharr growled, narrowing his eyes at the Ashura King. The earth trembled but Martis paid no heed. His gaze never left his query as he dragged his swords through the dirt. The tip of one Ashura Teeth settled on Lu’tharr’s damaged trunk, the Astharian let out a sharp hiss. “Say your last words.”

Lu’tharr kept his gaze low. “You are strong, Lord Ashura,” He muttered. Slowly, he lifted his head and a twisted grin stretched on his face, now clearly seen without being hidden by a large trunk. 

“But you should always watch your back.”

Martis exclaimed at an invisible force knocking into him from the side. The force pushed him flying through the air but Martis twisted his body and anchored his Ashura Teeth on the ground. He growled at Lu’tharr. His demeanor dropped quickly when Lu’tharr broke through the boney claws. 

Shattered pieces of Martis summoned claw rain down as the two clashed in the center of the arena. Lu’tharr threw punches which Martis blocked before pushing him back and counter striking with a heavy strike from his twin blades. Martis kept himself airborne, running around and jumping off Lu’tharr. The arena walls were painted with red and sickening crunch noises filled the air. 

His body was screaming but Martis continued fighting. His shoulders were begging for him to stop but they could not stop him from swinging his weapon. He lost all feelings on his legs but the movement of him maneuvering around Lu’tharr was flawless. 

Martis was a dancer and his stage was Lu’tharr.

One of the Ashura Teeth stabbed on Lu’tharr’s calf, drawing a loud scream from the Astharian. He clenched one fist and pummeled it to the small form of his enemy that jumped up. Martis ran up the arm like a platform, dodging other incoming attacks. He leaped off to grab Lu’tharr’s tusk, swinging himself up to the Astharian’s head. 

The audience gasped at the piling tension. Lu’tharr was petrified at the glaring sign of the end. The fast paced energy now died down. Martis’ chest raised up and down as he looked down at Lu’tharr. 

“Game over.”

The Astharian fell onto his knees before dropping to the ground. One sword stabbed on his calf and its brother embedded into his head. The tension subsided as the building energy started to dissipate. 

And the glass broke as the audience cheered. Martis landed next to Lu’tharr’s head, leaning on his knees. His chest heaved for breath and took a large inhale at the end before sighing. All the pain he felt earlier faded away at the echoing of a gong. 

“The Ashura King lived up to his name,” The announcer mused. Martis walked over to retrieve his swords from Lu’tharr’s head and leg. “Prepare the arena for the next ma-”

A sharp whistle broke through the noise, prompting the Ashura King to hold tight on his swords. His eyes were on Lu’tharr. Seeing the Astharian was not the cause of it, Martis whipped his head around to get punched into a wall. The impact left a crater on the wall of the arena and spiderweb cracks appeared on the brick. Martis choked at the air knocked out before falling to the ground. 

Martis shakily lifted his head and saw a dark silhouette walking towards him through the dust. They were smaller than Lu’tharr, common human size. They were large in frame and as they got closer, Martis noticed a familiar symbol stitched onto a maroon robe. 

“I had a vision that we would meet one day, Martis. Though I did not expect it to be in a situation such as this. I prefer it to be more peaceful,” A clear, deep voice spoke. It gave a stroke of familiarity in the Ashura King. Once the figure stepped out of the cloud, Martis could not help but gawk in shock at the sight before him. 

The shock slowly settled as Martis managed to speak out the words stuck in his throat. “M-Master?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on IG for updates 
> 
> @bleu_wolf99


End file.
